Saved?
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: When Ulrich overhear's Yumi and William in the forest, will he take it in and except it, or will he need someone to save him? Three chapters now. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Saved?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko.**

------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich was sitting in his and Odd's room thinking about the one girl who couldn't care less about him, or so he thought, **_Yumi._**

He got up and paced the room until he left it completely. He strolled down the hall until he found himself in the forest. Sighing, he sat down. He listened to the tree's rustle and

the birds sing. But after a while he heard someone talking. It was William.

"Yumi, I need to tell you something." said William. Ulrich felt himself tear up. "What is it?" asked Yumi softly. "I love you Yumi." William said.

At this Ulrich ran, he ran all the way to school, but didn't stop. He ran to the factory and jumped into the elavator crying.

He pressed the up button and the elavator strode up slowly. He tried to blink back the tears but they kept flowing, stinging his eye's.

The elavator reached it's destination, the roof. Ulrich walked out and shivered in the cold. He looked down at the bridge in front of the factory.

He kept saying in his head, _'jump jump JUMP!' _but his body didn't react. He just stared at the ground, until he turned around and looked at the ground of the roof.

There was a rusty razor edge. He picked it up and walked back to the elavator. He went down and then ran to school.

Ulrich went to his and Odd's room and sat on his bed holding the rusty razor. He slowly cut himself on his arm. He didn't know why, but it felt really good to him. He cut himself a few more time's before he put it back in his pocket and washed his arm off.

On his way back from the bathroom he passed Yumi, without saying a word. He laid on his bed and went to sleep.

As soon as he got up he got on a long sleeve shirt that he _Never _wore. He then pulled up his sleeve and cut himself again twice. Odd stopped snoring, and Ulrich put down his sleeve and put the razor back in his pocket. "Hey, Ulrich. What're you doing up so early, huh?" asked Odd sleepily.

"Oh...just getting ready for school, and you should do the same. See ya.'' said Ulrich as he walked out. He went to the bathroom and cut himself three more times saying in his head, _'I hate my life.' _

Ulrich went to breakfast and sat down. Within thirty minutes, everyone else came in.

Yumi sat down next to him and said hello, but Ulrich pretended not to notice her, as Odd and Jeremy sat down.''

Aelita came in and sat on Ulrich's other side.

Ulrich set off to his first class, Science. He almost took a leaf outta Odd's book and fall asleep, but he passed the time by cuting himself five more

times. When the bell rang, he got up, only to bump into William. "Hey, punk stay away from my girlfriend!" William yelled.

Ulrich teared up again and ran to his and Odd's room and shut the door. He spent the rest of the school day there with several people knocking to make sure he was ok.

Finally, fed up, Ulrich decided to end it all. His father only wanted the perfect son, nothing less. His mother ignored him and his one true love hated him.

"I may not be perfect...but I was damn near close." whispered Ulrich before bringing the razor to his wrist. He then cut all his veins in his wrist and fell to the ground,

bleeding.

The rest of the gang were outside his door. "Ok, if Ulrich's sulking, Yumi'll just knock him out of it." said odd with his stupid grin.

Odd knocked on the door. "Hmm maybe he's asleep." But he opened the door anyway. "AHH ULRICH!" he screamed as he saw him faceup on the ground.

Yumi ran in the room and stood over him crying. Jeremy didn't want Aelita to see him, so he just held her crying. "Jeremy, what's wrong with

Ulrich?" she asked in a childlike way. Jeremy let her go and pointed in the room. Aelita walked in and saw. Ulrich was dead, his veins still leaking blood.

"It's my fault," said Yumi crying, "I could have saved him."


	2. Ulrich's Angel

**Chapter: 2 In Time?**

**AN: Alright second chapter, maybe Aelita will be Ulrich's angel for once...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time on Code:Lyoko (lol)**

_Ulrich was dead, his veins still leaking blood._

_"It's my fault," said Yumi crying, "I could have saved him."_

_----------------------------------------------------_

Aelita kneeled down beside Ulrich, still not aware he was hurt.

"Ulrich?..." she whispered. She then put her hand to his neck, to try to prop him up.

"Jeremy, what's this...beating?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy froze but then walked over to her and put his hand to Ulrichs neck to.

He still had a pulse.

Jeremy, without thinking, called 911.

"Hello? We need an ambulance at Kadic quick! My friends hurt."

He then hung up.

"He's still alive, but the ambulance need's to hurry." said Jeremy.

----------------------------------------------

Hospital. Ulrich's room # Intensive care, 8

----------------------------------------------

The doctor's were all working on restoring Ulrich's veins, but it looked hopeless.

Suddenly, the intercom came on.

_**"Need more doctor's at Intensive crae # 8!"**_

Yumi tried to see what was happening but couldn't.

-----------------------------------

Ulrich's unconsiouse(sp?) POV.

-----------------------------

I was in the path of a white light, and I could hear the doctor's yell.

_**"This boy's slipping! CLEAR!"**_

I felt a twinge of pain in my chest.

I looked behind me, there I was in a hospital bed surrounded by doctor's.

_**"He's flatlining! Put it to 20 cc's!...Clear!"**_

I felt the pain again, but it didn't seem to work.

I suddenly remembered my favorite song, but I don't know why.

I started to sing it.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that i take is another mistake to you_

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all i want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you

can't you see that you're smothering me   
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought i would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you

caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that i take is another mistake to you   
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
and every second i waste is more than i can take

but i know  
I may end up failing too  
but i know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you.

I looked back to the white light, and back at the hospital room.

That's when I heard it. _Yumi._

**_"Please, Ulrich...wake up...please..I love you..."_** She broke off crying

I froze. _'She loves me? The fuck that come from? I thought she loved William!' _I thought.

I hit myself in the head. _'I am an idiot! God, William just wanted me to do this, so that he could have Yumi'_

I started to run in the path of the hospital room.

-----------------------------------------------------

No One's POV

-----------------------------------------------------

The doctors came out of the room.

Yumi got up to ask one of them about Ulrich.

"He's alright, but he'll be asleep. You can go see him if you like."

Yumi nodded and entered the room quietly.

She walked over to Ulrich and sat down.

She looked at his handsome features.

His hair was in his face, so she brushed it away softly.

His eye's were closed, but she could tell he wasn't asleep.

"Ulrich, i know your awake." Yumi giggled.

Ulrich opened his eye's,"How could you tell? I fooled the doctors."

"I guess I know you to well" Yumi said.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes?"

"...I love you too." Ulrich said with a smile before drifting off to REAL sleep.

Yumi froze. _'He heard me? As soon as we get back to school...I'll slap him for what he did, but for right now..I'll let him sleep.'_

Yumi walked out and told the rest of the gang he was alright.

"You know, Aelita, your the one that actually saved him." said Yumi while looking at her friend.

"Yeah...that's right...I wouldn't have called the hospital, if you didn't feel his pulse."

Odd then half-yelled, "AELITA'S A HERO!" Yumi then hit him in the back of the head and said, "Are you nut's? This is a hospital, not a frat party!" she said sternly.

Odd's head spun, "Yes mother..." he fell down.

"Look's like Odd needs a hospital room now!"

The gang laughed at Odd's expense.

Ulrich had heard every word of it.

_'Aelita saved me? She's more than a friend._

_She's an Angel.'_

--------------------------

AN: done alot of you loved ythis story so...second chapter for everyone lol._  
_


	3. Restoring Faith

**Saved?**

**Chapter: 3 Restoring Faith.**

**AN: Since you all loved it, I'll make it a full story!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later, Ulrich could go back to school, but had to have someone watching him.

That someone, Yumi. She had to go any where and everywhere he did. Except the bathroom of course!

It was like having a stalker he actually liked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yumi, I won't do that again and you know it." said Ulrich imploringly to an angry Yumi.

"But you still did it once, and it's gonna be a long while before people trust you again. People like...me." said Yumi tears in her eye's.

Ulrich felt bad for making Yumi cry. Ulrich walked forward and embraced Yumi in a loving hug. Yumi smiled as her tears fell, and hugged him back.

He rested his head on her's and whispered, "Yumi, I love you to much to do that again." he kissed the top of her head.

Yumi cryed harder and pulled him closer, "I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich woke up the next day feeling much better and...warmer?

Wondering why he looked down. There was Yumi. He froze. _'I dont remember this...'_ he thought.

Yumi's arms were snaked around his neck, and his arms were around his waist. Her face and lips were dangerously close to his.

He stared at her face for a minute or two. _'God...what did I do to deserve her...If I knew what I did...I'd do it all over again.' _he thought. Ulrich smiled, but then remembered

that Odd was still asleep in the bed next to them. _' I hope he didn't see us...'_ he tried to shake Yumi awake but it didn't work. "Yumi?...Yumi, wake up." he whispered in her

ear. Yumi stirred then woke up. She immediantly blushed and looked around. Ulrich soon realized he was blushing to. Yumi got up and so did Ulrich.

"So, how do you suppose we got into this...situation?" asked Ulrich still blushing like crazy. Yumi blushed but shrugged.

"Well...it's almost time for school, Yumi, you should try to sneak into your house." Yumi froze but then ran out the door in a hurry.

"I hope her parent's didn't notice her gone last night." sighed Ulrich as he woke up a snoring Odd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi climbed the gutter pipe and fell into her room making a loud noise. She hurriedly climbed into her bed and covered herself to pretend to be

asleep, as she heard her father coming up. "Yumi..? what was that 'yawn' loud noise?" her father asked sleepily. Yumi pretended to have just gotten up and got out of her

bed. "I dont 'fake yawn' know dad." she said faking sleepily. Her father just nodded and left the room. Yumi let out a deep breath. _' That was close...'_ she thought.

She got ready for school with new clothes and sped off to school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But when Yumi got to school, she was stopped by William.

"Hello, Yumi, I was wondering---" he started but got cut off by geting a soccer ball hit in the back of his head. "Woop's I'm _soooo sorry_ William!" yelled Ulrich sarcastically.

Yumi tried to contain her laughter, but as she got over to the gang she burst out laughing. Just then, Sissy came over to Ulrich. "Well, hello Ulrich!" she said with what

sounded like seduction, or lack of. "..." Ulrich didn't say anything because he hates her (lol). Sissy continued to flirt with him until she got bored.

"Just you wait, Ulrich, I'm like cat-nip to boy's." she said. Odd spoke up, "You mean boy's poop on you?" he asked stupidly, while

everyone started laughing. "THAT'S CAT LITTER YOU IDIOT!" Sissy screamed over the laughter anf then ran off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Ulrich met Yumi at their normal bench. "Hey, uh, Yumi, you wanna go to a movie?" Ulrich asked blushing slightly.

"Sure Ulrich." she said, also blushing. They both walked to a nearby theatre. They sat down and watched the movie, Scary Movie 3. Ulrich and Yumi couldn't stop laughing

durin the movie. After the movie, Ulrich walked Yumi home to her house. "Thank's for today, Ulrich, I really loved it." said Yumi smiling. "And I really love you." Ulrich said

romanticly while blushing. Yumi blushed to. Ulrich brought his hand's up and cupped Yumi's face, and Yumi put her arms around his neck. He brought her face closer and

they gently kissed. It was gentle and loving at first, but it became more passionate and lustful, but still loving. They broke apart after what seemed an eternity.

They blushed like crazy. "Well, goodnight Yumi." Ulrich said shyly. "'Night Ulrich." replied Yumi, and she gave him a peck on the cheek and dissappeared into her house.

Ulrich walked toward Kadic smiling ear to ear. _' Yumi...is my girlfriend' _he thought, _'But she's more than that. She's also my reason for living."_

He smiled and walked to his dorm and slept soundly.


End file.
